Hanging By A Moment
by Lunar Usako
Summary: A songfic set to Lifehouse's Hanging By A Moment... pure fluff for your entertainment! :)


.Hanging By A Moment.  
by Lunar Usako  
Lunabunny84@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Lucky Takeuchi Naoko does!! Thanks for reading and don't sue me..please? I only have...a penny right now...so please?  
  
Darien gloomily strolled along the crowded streets, thinking what on earth could have made Serena not want to see him anymore. He unconsciously began whistling the enchanting melody of the star locket thinking of his beloved.   
'I don't understand it. After all we've been through, she ends it? My beautiful princess...what could have changed you so? Is it me?'  
Darien let out a defeated groan and began making his way towards the Arcade, where he knew she would be. He walked quickly, bumping into strangers without so much as an apology.   
'Gotta act fast, man. Gotta get over there and apologize for whatever it is I did; I'll change if I have to! Please forgive me Serena...please my little bunny, don't leave me!' he thought desperately, clinging to the idea that she still loved him and would come crashing into his arms the minute she saw him.  
'I need to know the truth, Serena...'  
   
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
  
Darien calmly walked into the Arcade, ignoring the admiring looks he got from all the other women in the arcade, entranced by his gorgeous looks and his mysterious demeanor. Quickly spotting the twin buns atop a head of golden silk, he slid into the booth, sitting across from her.   
Serena wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. As she stared out the window at all the happy couples she saw pass by, she let out a sigh. Her and Darien used to be happy like that.   
'Why aren't you happy now?' a little voice inside taunted.  
'He needs to know the truth...tell him...tell him...'   
Giving in to her inner voices, she looked up preparing to go find her prince, only to discover he was sitting directly across from her, with a look of adoration upon his handsome face.  
"Serena...I need to know. What made you not want to see me anymore? Is it me? I'm not leaving until you tell me, Sere. I need to know."  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hangin by a moment here with you  
  
Serena glanced down at her lap where she wiped her palms on her school uniform, trying to relieve them of the sweat that had begun to form. She slowly looked up into his pain filled eyes and couldn't help but feel tears begin to fill in her own.  
"Darien...this is really silly, but I've been trying to sort out my feelings. I love you, Darien, I really do. But I need to know...you see you've never told me...and I...well I...I need to know if you love me, Darien. Do you love me?"  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now  
  
'What? This is what it's all about? Oh, Serena, I'm so sorry...I never did tell you...please forgive me, love...'  
"Oh Serena, of course I love you. I love you so much that sometimes it actually hurts to be away from you. And you know what? I fall in love with you more each and every day," he softly replied, looking deeply into her crystal blue eyes and grasping her free hand.  
"Oh, Darien," she whispered, "I fall more in love with you every day, too!"  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
"Serena, I'm so sorry I never told you any of this before. I had no idea it was affecting you this much! Please forgive me, I'm sorry, my little bunny."  
Serena tightened her hold on his hand and gave him that smile that was just for him.   
"It's alright, Darien. You're forgiven, but you're still gonna have to make it up to me," she suggested slyly, adding a giggle for effect.  
"Why you little minx! I'm so glad we're together, Sere. You're what I live for," he said just before giving her an earth-shattering kiss, that ended all doubts in her mind.   
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving in to  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
When they finally broke apart from the kiss, Darien looked at Serena and couldn't help noticing how beautiful she really was. Her cheeks, stained pink from loss of breath, her lips, still swollen from their tango with his, and her eyes, so sincere and shining with so much love for him. They were back where they belonged...in each other's arms and he knew there was nothing else in the world that could change his mind that she was the one for him.  
  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else... 


End file.
